


you are loved

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, bulling, fili is a cool uncle, kili is a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as fili is walking around in between meetings he finds his nephew crying so he stops to offer comfort to the young boy...in the process he gives good advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are loved

**Author's Note:**

> song is by josh groban-you are loved

A/N: the words in italics are brali answering his uncle in the song

Fili was walking the dark halls of Erebor that were mostly vacant in the mornings, enjoying the peace and quiet of this hour. He knew there was a meeting of the dwarf lords with his uncle, King Thorin, that he would have to be in attendance for in a few hours..but for now he was enjoying the stillness of the halls...clearing his mind before having to endure the politics. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he meandered down the way..no particular destination in mind. Thats when he heard it..a soft hiccuping sob...somewhere in the darkness, in the unlit portions of these hallways. Fili tilted his head around, trying to pinpoint the direction of the sound...stilling his mind , calming his breathing to better tune in to the sounds around himself. There it was again...to the left of him.. a sniffle and hiccup. He opened his eyes and slowly walked to where it was coming from..his footsteps light upon the stones as he made his way over to where pillars stood proud and tall, casting shadows into the corners. Fili eased around one of the pillars and saw a child huddeling there in the shadow of that stone column, curling himself into a ball trying to hide from sight. Looking upon the child he recognized him, Brali...the son of Kili and nephew to Fili. Prince Fili knelt down next to Brali, who peeked out from under his arms, tears SLIPPING down from his puffy hazel eyes that were reddened by all the crying he had done.

"What seems to be the problem nephew?" ~ nothing* sniff*~ "Hmm? Really? This doesnt sound like nothing. You know you can tell me whatever it is?" Fili reached out , placing a hand on the little boys shoulder as he just stared up at his uncle...eyes begging to tell all, but afraid if he did he would look weak in Filis eyes. Fili peered deeply into Bralis eyes as he spoke with a comforting tone...his deep voice filling the air around them." You can tell me anything, you do know that?" another teary sniffle and then on a wail he threw himself into his uncles arms...crying out his heart upon Filis shoulder who just tenderly held the distraught boy in his arms...stroking his dark hair in a comforting gesture.

"You will think im weak!" the little boy couldnt stop crying as he clung to Fili harder. He just sighed deeply, gently stroking his back there in the darkness, waiting for Brali to cry himself out. Fili sat there patiently waiting as he thought about the child he was holding. Brali was only 10 years old..he was born during the epic battle with the orcs when his mother sacrificed her life to save the Heir from Azog who was about to impale Fili with his bladed hand in the back. Seeing him held over the cliffs edge by the back of his neck, hanging there battered and bruised, she felt a deep anger come over her as she rushed at the foul creature and running right into the path of the blade...altering its course from its intended victim. Fili felt the impact upon his back and a womans scream in his ear...before his mind could PROCESS what had happened he felt himself falling through the air..then an impact upon something that cushioned his fall..saving him. He rolled to the side to see what it was and felt horror engulfing him as he looked into the dead eyes of Kilis intended who was pregnant at that time. He heard Kili roar out his grief as he rushed over...taking his love into his arms...sobbing hard into her neck. They probaly would of lost the baby to in that moment if it hadn't been Dwalin coming over saying there may be hope yet for the child if they hurried...so there on the battlefield Brali was born...into the violence surounding them. From that day since Fili knew he owed a life debt to her for saving him and made sure no matter what he would always be there for the boy. Finally Fili felt the boy calming down enough to hear him speak.

"Brali, son of my brother Kili, I may be the Heir Prince of Erebor but Im first and formost your Uncle. I could never think you weak. Please..tell me what is got you upset." he looked down into the boys eyes ..waiting. Finally he eased away from Fili, not looking him in the eyes but down into his lap as tear ladden voice softly spoke.

"Im not like other dwarves. I..I..Im a freak. I don't have a beard. " the last was said as if he was ashamed of this admittance to his favorite uncle." I can't grow one...I tried uncle Fili."the last part was half sob as Brali buried his face into Filis chest.

"So let me guess little nephew...the other children are picking on you about this." he felt the child nod against his chest..he let a out a deep sigh as he thought about what he could do..knowing this wasnt something he could solve for the child. Suddenly a idea came. Fili began to sing in a soft low tone...voice flowing up to fill the hall with its soothing melody.

Dont give up

Its just the wieght of the world

when your hearts heavy

I...I will lift it for you.

Dont give up

Because you want to be heard

If silence keeps you

I...I will break it for you.

Fili softly strokes Bralis head that laid upon his chest, over his heart as the child let tears slowly fall down his red cheeks...listening to his uncles deep melodious voice echoing along the walls.

Everybody wants to be understood

Well I can hear you

Everybody wants to be loved

dont give up

because you are loved

Fili reached down, raising the childs face up with his finger, to look him in the eyes..an earnest look upon his face as Brali stops crying to listen to his uncles words.

Dont give up

Its just the hurt you hide'

when youre lost inside

I..I will be there to find you

Dont give up

because you want to burn bright

If darkness blinds you

I...I will shine to guide you.

He slowly eases the child up onto his feet and holds out his hand towards Brali, who takes it within his own.Small fingers clutching Filis large calloused hand as they begin to slowly walk..Filis voice giving him strength and courage as they move down the corridors.

Everybody wants to be understood

well I can hear you

Everybody wants to be loved

dont give up

because you are loved.

Filis eyes never leave Bralis as they traverse the ancient corridors..away from the lonesome darkness and towards the light filled with people...Bralis voice echoing out in agreement with Filis words.

You are loved ( you are loved)

You are loved ( you are loved)

dont give up ( don't give up)

Its just the wieght of the world ( you are loved)

dont give up (don't give up)

Everybody needs to be heard (don't give up)

You are loved. ( you are loved)

( you are loved)

They both come to the end of the corridor that leads out into the busteling market place of the city...where they stop. Fili slowly kneels down to look his nephew better in the eyes and sees the tears are gone, to be replaced with an inner confidence that had not been there earlier. A confidence of one who knows they are loved and accepted no matter what...he smiles and it is returned in kind.

"My dear nephew. Ill let you in on a little secret."Bralis eyes become excited." Your father was like you..he also could never grow a beard. That is until he was far older. The children also picked on him for this...but you know what?" he saw the childs eyes go wide hearing this.

"What uncle...What?'his voice was filled with excitement to hear more.

"He stood strong before them..like the prince he is..like the princeling you are..and told them he was just fine as he was. If they could not see that, then it was thier problem, not his and they were not worth his time in playing this silly game. If they could not accept him as he is then they were not his friends..which was thier loss for he was worth being a friend to."Fili saw a look of iron determination enter the boys eyes as he smiled.

"You know what uncle? I too am good enough to be a friend and if they cant see it then, shame on them."He gave his uncle a sweet smile."Thank you Uncle Fili." he turned to run off and go play..hopefully make some real friends along the way. Before he got to far he was stopped by Filis voice.

"Brali. Remember..dont let anyone make you feel less than you are. Your perfect just the way you are and dont let them tell you any different." the boy smiled big and waved as he ran off down the busy streets...not seeing another figure joining his uncle beside him.

"Not bad." the voice chuckeled as Fili turned around..seeing a dark haired dwarf with a full beard coming out of the shadows to stand next to him. "Thank you...brother." Filis eyes crinkeled along the edges as he smiled at Kili there next to him..both watching the child scampering off to where other children were playing in the distance.

"Your welcome Ki." Fili felt a hand settle upon his shoulder.

"If memeory serves me correctly..thats the same speech you gave me when i was his age." Fili smiled as they both stood there lost in the memory of those earlier days..letting the bond of thier brotherly love flow between them..knowing nothing ever needed to be said ...they both understood the other. Slowly they came back to the present and left the area...heading back to thier princely duties that awaited them.

Fili to you: Dear readers...Dont ever let anyone tell you that you are less than them. You are perfect in my eyes, just the way you are..no matter what they say.


End file.
